1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to computer manufacturing, and in particular to board alignment. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a board connector adjusting system that allows fine alignment of connectors mounted on different computer boards on different mechanical plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical computer architecture calls for multiple printed circuit boards (boards) to be interrelated and interconnected. Each board contains printed electrical circuits that connect various components of the board, including but not limited to components such as a processor, a memory, custom logic, and Input/Output (I/O) circuitry. The I/O circuitry often terminates in a connector, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port, a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) connector, an IEEE 1284 parallel connector, or other type of connector known to those skilled in the art. In addition, the I/O circuitry or other circuitry in the board may terminate in an internal type connector, which electrically interconnects two boards that are on the same or different mechanical plates.
In most cases, the orientation of the internal connectors is critical, since misaligned connectors will lead to connections between male plugs and female ports that either become stuck or else are impossible to couple.
To align a first connector mounted on a first board to a second connector mounted on a second board, a manufacturer of the computer having the first and second boards must take steps to ensure that the boards and connectors are properly aligned for proper connection. Typically, the first board is mounted to a fixed first mechanical plate (a planar board that does not include logic, but rather serves primarily as a fixed platform on which to mount the board), and the second board is mounted on a movable second mechanical plate.
If the first mechanical plate is mounted with two planar boards, and the second mechanical plate is mounted with two other planar boards, then alignment between each pair of boards becomes increasing difficult. That is, assume that the first mechanical plate has two rigidly mounted planar boards, each having a connector at one end. Then assume that the second mechanical plate likewise has two rigidly mounted planar boards, each also having a connector at one end. One pair of connectors (one from a planar board on the first mechanical plate and one from a planar board on the second mechanical plate) can easily be aligned for proper connection. However, the connectors on the remaining two planar boards on each of the mechanical plates are rarely properly aligned.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system that allows a manufacturer of a computer to align a first board that is mounted to a fixed first mechanical plate with a second board mounted on a moveable second mechanical plate, thus permitting an alignment of connectors that are mounted on the two boards for a proper connection between the connectors.